grey_goofandomcom-20200214-history
Terrain Editor/Splines tab
The functionality of the Splines Tab in the Terrain Editor = Splines Tab = Splines can be used to create roads, rivers, waterfalls, or variety of other similar line objects with animated textures on it. To make a new spline, select the desired Spline style from the Presets section then Shift-Left click on the terrain. Subsequent spline sections can be added by Ctrl+Left clicking on the terrain once a start point has been placed. A Spline must have at least 3 total points to display on the map. Spline shape and angle can be adjusted by dragging the spline’s points along the terrain. * Presets ** Search – Search the current list of spline presets. ** Save/Load – Save your current spline presets or load a previously saved collection of spline presets. ** New – Create a new spline in the spline presets list. ** Apply to Selection – Apply the attributes of the preset currently chosen in the spline presets list to the spline that you have selected on the terrain. * Preset Parameters – Displays the parameters of the selected spline preset. Certain parameters will only be displayed for certain spline types (such as river or road). ** Surface - Determines the types of VFX emitted by units which walk upon these terrain items. ** Dense Water – Texture that will be displayed around the outer edges of the spline. ** White Water – Texture that will be displayed in the center of the spline. ** Water Bump – Select the bump texture that will be used for the spline’s water surface. ** Water Distortion – Alters the magnitude of visual distortion displayed on and under the spline. ** Water Mask – Red channel of the selected texture that will act as foam in the deep areas of the water. ** Base Texture – Base texture that will be used for the road spline. ** Bump Map – Bump map texture that will be used for the road spline. ** Road Damage – Decorative texture that will be displayed on top of the road spline’s base texture. ** Width – Width of the spline that will be created. ** Scale – The scale at which the chosen water texture will be displayed upon the spline. ** LOD – Level of Detail within which the spline is displayed. ** Diffuse – Displays the tint/diffuse color of the spline. ** Opacity – Opacity of the spline. ** Start – Opacity for start of spline. ** End – Opacity for end of spline. ** Spec – The tint/Specular lighting setting for light reflected off of the spline. ** Specular Intensity – Represents the intensity of light reflection off of the spline. ** Gloss – Represents how shiny/glossy the spline appears. ** Scroll U – Speed at which the texture travels towards the start point of the spline. ** Scroll V – Speed at which the texture travels towards the end point of the spline. ** Clamp V – Adjusts V position of texture and bump map within the spline. ** Clamp U – Adjusts U position of texture and bump map within the spline. * River Preset Parameters – Adjusts the aspects of the River Preset spline’s animation. ** Dense Water Scroll Scale – Rate at which the Dense lower water will scroll. ** White Water Scroll Scale – Rate at which the White water area will scroll. ** Normal Scroll Scale 1 – Rate at which the first layer of upper water will scroll. ** Normal Scroll Scale 2 – Rate at which the second layer of upper water will scroll. ** Distortion Scroll Scale – Magnitude of the distortion displayed upon the spline’s textures. ** White Water Texture Scale U – Changes the display scale of the upper water layer texture. * Track Parameters – Specific settings related to the scrolling of the spline’s textures across the spline path. ** Preset Name – Name of the spline preset that is used on the currently selected spline. ** Opacity Edge 1 – Opacity of spline’s edge 1. ** Middle – Opacity of spline’s center section. ** Edge 2 – Opacity of spline’s edge 2. ** Fade Distance – Depth of river spline or similar at which opacity settings begin. ** Seg. Width – Size of the individual spline segments upon which the texture resides. Similar to spline angle smoothness. ** Adj Width – Amount to adjust the spline segment width. ** Control Point – Adjusts the aspects of the currently selected point on the spline and the attached spline section. ** Z Adjust – Adjust the Z axis location of the selected control point. ** Width - Adjust the width of only the segment that lies on the currently selected control point. ** Delete – Deletes the currently selected control point. * Misc ** Remove Track – Remove the currently selected spline. Category:Terrain Editor